


A Small Problem

by Pajama_Han



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Frottage, Giant/Tiny, M/M, Microphilia, Size Difference, Size Kink, Unexplained Magic, but not in that way, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pajama_Han/pseuds/Pajama_Han
Summary: (loosely based on the Victuuri doujinshi "Mashou no Katsudon")What will happen when Yuuri finds himself shrunken down to just 4 inches tall? Will Victor help him out, or will he show Yuuri that size really doesn't matter when it comes to making each other feel good?





	A Small Problem

Yuuri blinked awake, vision blurry until it became clear. He was laying on his back, looking up at the ceiling of the living room. But underneath him didn’t feel like the plushness of their carpet or couch, it felt cold and hard like...

“Glass?” Yuuri groaned, feeling with his hands. He sat up, holding his head. Why did he have a headache? He looked down at his body, why was he naked!? He tried to remember what happened.

 

The last thing he could recall was that it was morning, and Victor had called to him that he was going out for a walk with Makkachin. Then... nothing. Was Victor still out? The man dazedly called out to his husband, waiting for a response. When none came, he stood up to investigate. 

 

After getting his balance, Yuuri scowled as he looked around. Where was he? The glass surface he was on seemed to stretch for miles, a few large objects surrounded him, all vaguely rectangular and in multiple colours.

Yuuri approached a huge, black object that looked almost like a limousine... until he saw the rubber buttons. It was the tv remote. Why was it so big!?

Yuuri held his face when he realized it wasn’t that the remote was big, it was that he was small! Yuuri had somehow shrunk and woke up on their coffee table. 

 

Yuuri shivered, man was he cold... He looked around at the remotes, books, and other random objects around him, spying a larger box off to the side of the table. A tissue box! Yuuri gave a determined huff and made himself a staircase out of books and magazines to get to the highest point atop the box. With great effort, he pulled a tissue out and wrapped it around himself like a little sundress. It wasn’t much, but it covered his chilly, naked skin.

 

The front door of their apartment clicked open and in bounded Makkachin, no doubt still excited from her walk. Victor entered after her, laughing warmly at his poodle, who galloped off to play or sleep somewhere else. The tiny man smiled, maybe Victor could help him return to his normal size!

“Victor!” Yuuri yelled up at his husband, “Victor, I’m down here!”

Luckily, the Russian man heard his Yuuri’s tiny voice and began scanning the living room, brows furrowed in confusion, before finally landing on the younger man.

 

Surprisingly, instead of concern, the first look that overtook Victor’s face was delight. With a soft gasp and a heart-shaped smile, Victor flung himself over to crouch beside the coffee table and get eye-to-eye with his love.

“Yuuri! You’re so tiny and cute!! What happened?”

The Japanese man slightly winced at the volume, but shrugged, clutching the tissue closer to his body, “I don’t remember! I must have passed out, because when I came to, I was laying on the table.” 

 

Victor let out a chuckle and extended an open palm, “Can you climb on?” 

Yuuri nodded and crawled into the older man’s hand, humming at the warmth. As he was lifted into the air, he could see his normal-sized clothes crumpled on the floor by the coffee table.

Victor smiled fondly at his tiny, tiny husband, using a finger to brush back his messy hair and gently poke his cheek. At his blush and pout, the Russian giggled.

 

“I like your outfit, Yuuri,” the older man teased, trying to lift up the tissue with a curious finger, “did you make it yourself?”

The Japanese man pushed Victor’s finger down, face flushing even more, “Victor, stop that! My clothes didn’t shrink with me, so I used this tissue,” he looked down at the flimsy paper, “it’s still thin though...”

 

Victor got an idea and smiled fiendishly. He lifted Yuuri a little higher so he was closer to his fiancé’s face and softly blew onto the tiny man.

Yuuri shivered at the cool breeze and was going to ask Victor why he did that, when his dress blew up, exposing his bare pelvis.

“Eh? Vi-Victor!!” Yuuri quickly pushed down the billowing tissue and re-covered himself, reminding Victor of a very tiny, extremely cute Marylin Monroe. Yuuri turned away slightly, “What are you doing?!”

The older man laughed, “Just having some fun, baby~” With that, he blew another gust onto his beloved, this time grinning as his adorable, round butt was put on display.

 

Yuuri squeaked and wheeled around to glare at Victor, “That’s not funny! Now I’m all cold...”

“Well then,” the older man’s smile turned hungry and he narrowed his eyes, “allow me to warm you up.”

 

After the Russian tugged off the dress completely, Yuuri couldn’t help feeling an ounce of fear as Victor lifted him closer to his mouth and opened it wide, letting his tongue extend out. Already he could feel his husband’s warm, wet breath on his sensitive, chilled skin. Yuuri shivered as Victor licked a tentative stripe up his chest. He felt his nipples stiffen under the hot, spongy texture of his love’s tongue, and his torso glistened with a coat of saliva. Yuuri let out a giggle as the tip of Victor’s tongue continued up to tickle his neck.

 

“You taste so good, malysh~” Victor purred, tenderly rubbing his lips over Yuuri’s chest. He looked down to see Yuuri blush and use his hands to cover his pelvis, and Victor smirked and raised his eyebrows, “Oh? Did that feel good, Yuuri? You like my tongue?”

The younger man smiled shyly and nodded, not meeting his love’s gaze. He bit his lip and wiggled his hips, “Um, yes...” he finally looked up at Victor, brown eyes longing, “Vitya, would you please lick me m-more?”

 

Victor’s heart nearly pounded out of his chest. He often thought his wonderful husband was so cute and sweet, he just wanted to dip him in his coffee, or bundle him up nice and safe and keep him on a shelf. Now that Yuuri was so tiny, both were very possible. But for now, Victor licked his lips, he had bigger plans for his teeny lover.

 

Victor gently tugged Yuuri’s arms up and away from covering his cock, which was twitching and hardening in excitement. The older man couldn’t help the endearing “aww” he cooed when he saw Yuuri’s tiny dick. His husband pouted and crossed his arms,

“J-just because I’m small doesn’t mean you can call it cute...” 

 

Victor giggled and gently kissed his husband’s head, “I can’t help it, zolotse, it’s like your cuteness has been condensed so it’s super-powerful!” The Russian carefully sat down on the couch and shifted Yuuri in his hand so he was laying down, cradled gently in his palm, “Now relax, baby, and I’ll take care of you.”

 

Victor once more brought Yuuri up to his mouth, this time starting at his chest and sliding down. Yuuri shivered and breathed out a laugh as his husband’s deft tongue skirted over his soft, ticklish stomach. Using his fingers, Victor gently spread the younger man’s legs wide to hook over the sides of his wrist, putting his hard cock and pink hole on full display. Victor smiled and licked his lips before planting a wet kiss right over Yuuri’s crotch.

 

The younger man gasped and arched his back at the quick sensation. Even normally, his husband could drive him wild with his lips, but now that he was small, every feeling felt magnified, and that simple kiss made his cock leak and twitch for more.

“P-please, Vitya! Please lick me there!” Yuuri shifted his hips in a hopefully alluring way, begging to have his love’s lips and tongue back on his body.

 

Victor hummed and lightly gave one quick lick to Yuuri’s tiny cock. He pulled back again and grinned down, “How was that, my love? Satisfied?”

The younger man groaned and glared at Victor, of course he wasn’t satisfied!!

“I need more, Vitya! Please, please more!” He bit his lip and thrusted up into the air, “I need your mouth, please, Vitya...”

Near as Victor could tell, the only thing that could be sweeter than his love’s moans was his taste. So the older man let out a breath and extended his tongue once more, intent on taking his little Yuuri apart.

 

Oh, how beautiful his moans were when Victor laved his wet tongue over Yuuri’s pelvis, coating his cock in slick saliva. Instead of teasing and pulling back like before, Victor continued and applied more pressure with his tongue before lightly moving Yuuri’s body with his lips to completely encase Yuuri’s pelvis in his mouth.

 

Yuuri shouted and dug his fingers into Victor’s hands as his groin as well as his ass were gently closed in Victor’s wet, hot mouth. Inside that mouth, Victor took a break from stroking Yuuri’s cock to trail his tongue down between his thighs to teasingly lap at his love’s hole.

Yuuri panted out encouraging words and Victor’s name as he prepared himself for what he hoped his husband would do.

 

Victor hummed softly and grinned internally as he sucked on the beautiful boy’s pelvis. Yuuri threw his head back and screamed as his ass and cock were subject to the most amazing suction he had ever felt. It only took a few licks and sucks for Yuuri to writhe and moan out his release, cock spurting a minuscule amount of cum into Victor’s mouth.

 

Though it wasn’t at all near the amount he usually received when he used his mouth on Yuuri, Victor smiled in satisfaction and gently pulled off of Yuuri before swallowing. He smiled at his panting, tired love and licked his lips, “Vkusno~”

 

Yuuri lifted himself up onto his elbows, “I...I want more, Victor,” he looked up, heat still in his eyes, “Please, give me more.”

Victor kissed his love’s head and neck playfully and hummed an affirmative, “Anything for you, Yuuri. Turn over and look through my fingers.”

Yuuri followed his command and peeked out between his husband’s digits down into Victor’s lap. A large bulge was in his pants and Victor undid them and pulled down his underwear for his cock to spring out.

 

Even though Victor’s large member was bigger than Yuuri’s whole body at the moment, the younger man still felt himself get excited, wanting to make his husband feel good, too.

“Let me down,” Yuuri requested with an eager smile, “I want to help you, Vitya~”

The older man settled back further in the couch cushions and did as he was told, setting Yuuri down in his lap next to his rigid cock.

 

Yuuri looked up at the hard, towering flesh in front of him, almost unsure of how to deal with it.  Compared to his husband’s 8 and a half inch cock, Yuuri could safely estimate that he was around four inches tall. He gently moved his hands to grasp at the sides of it and smiled when Victor sighed and twitched in his hands.

 

The younger man got an idea and braced himself before jumping up and wrapping his legs and arms around Victor’s cock.

“Y-yuuri! What are you- Ah!” Victor gasped as Yuuri climbed up his cock and buried his face in the head.

Yuuri nuzzled the soft, pink head of his love’s member with his lips and gently stuck his tongue into the fluttering slit. Victor moaned out as Yuuri’s deft hands rolled down his foreskin to rub at the sensitive glans as he sloppily made out with his dripping slit.

 

As Yuuri was pleasuring the tip, he continued to squeeze around the middle with his legs for balance, and every time he squirmed, his own hardening cock would brush against the throbbing flesh underneath him.

 

Victor looked down in awe as Yuuri masterfully worked every part of his body to make him feel good. His tiny husband was essentially eating out his precum, letting out the tiniest moans as he did, while his hands rubbed around the sensitive areas under the puffy head. The best part, though, Victor thought, was how Yuuri’s hips stuttered as he worked, humping the underside of his cock like he couldn’t contain himself.

Reaching down, Victor began to lightly stroke the bottom part of his cock, where Yuuri couldn’t reach.

 

Victor’s breath came out in low puffs as he neared his end, the sensations from his own hand and the effort his beloved Yuuri was showing pushed him closer and closer. He groaned deep in his throat, “Y-Yuuri, I’m close! Oh, m-move, baby, or it’ll-“

The older man was cut off as Yuuri sealed his whole mouth around his slit and sucked, and squeezed the soft head in a full-body hug. 

 

Victor forced himself not to throw his head back and watched as his thick cum filled Yuuri’s tiny mouth to the point he had to pull off. The younger man giggled dazedly as his husband’s cum painted his face in hot spurts and continued to dribble down his body until he was covered head-to-toe in warm, white cream.

 

As Victor caught his breath, Yuuri moved to sit in front of his still-twitching cock. It seemed his tiny husband wanted to give him one last show. 

Yuuri dragged a hand up his body from his waist to his mouth, collecting Victor’s cum and moaned lewdly as he swallowed the handful. His other hand slid down through the mess to wrap around his straining cock, using his love’s cum as lube to jerk himself off. Yuuri panted and looked up at Victor, sucking his fingers clean before dropping them to his chest to tease his cum-covered nipples.

 

Victor smiled tiredly, watching the unspeakably erotic show his tiny husband was putting on for him. His eyes widened as Yuuri’s hand slipped from his cock to trail even further down. Yuuri maneuvered onto his knees and kept watching Victor watch him as he slid two slick fingers into his ass. The younger man keened and thrust back, fucking himself on his own hand.

 

Yuuri moaned with his tongue out; he knew he looked like a slut, but he knew Victor was loving it, if the intense look in the larger man’s eyes was any indication.

“Do I look good like this, Vitya?” Yuuri called up to his love, not stopping his hands’ movements, “Covered with your cum, tiny and obedient just for you?”

 

Victor nodded with a smile, still tired from his orgasm but enjoying the show nonetheless,, “Moya Lyubov, you’re so perfect, so hot...” 

Preening under the breathy praise, Yuuri’s fingers kept hitting his prostate just right and with a wail, he came once more. The small spurt from his cock landed on his husband’s skin beneath him, adding to the puddle of Victor’s cum he was knelt in.

 

Exhausted, Yuuri collapsed onto his stomach and into the pool of cum with a small ‘squish’ noise. Victor chuckled warmly and gently picked up his husband. Yuuri curled into Victor’s warm hands as his body came down from the rush, not knowing or really caring where he was being carried to. 

 

He realized soon, as he blinked his bleary eyes open to see their bathroom. Yuuri looked up to see Victor running a washcloth under the tap; he sat up to make the cleaning easier. Victor cooed soft praises and sweet nothings to his beloved, tiny Yuuri as he wiped away the mess with the gentlest movements. After he was clean, Yuuri hummed and kissed Victor’s thumb. 

 

Victor carried Yuuri back to the living room and set him on the couch next to him.

“So you have no idea what happened?” The older man inquired, tilting his head.

“Not at all,” Yuuri lamented, “I hope I’m not stuck this way forever... even if that was fun.” He smiled up at Victor.

Victor ruffled Yuuri’s dark, fluffy hair with his fingertip and giggled, “Even if you are this way forever, I promise to love you all the same.”

Yuuri looked up with shining adoration in his eyes, “Really?”

 

Victor looked at the ground in front of him before leaning down to pick up something next to Yuuri’s crumpled clothes. 

“Forever and always, my Yuuri.” The older man presented Yuuri’s gold wedding band to him, grinning.

Yuuri beamed and held out his whole arm. Victor proudly hung the ring onto the tiny limb and–

 

There was a loud, yet soft ‘Poof!’ sound and a puff of smoke.

 

Victor held his head and tried to collect his bearings, “Y-Yuuri?” He groaned.

Another groan came from beside him... and on top of him. When the smoke cleared, Victor smiled as he saw his normal-sized love sprawled on top of the sofa and on top of Victor. His ring shone on his finger, where it belonged.

“Thanks, Vitya...” Yuuri laughed, dazedly.

 


End file.
